


House and Home

by shimotsuki



Series: Warp and Weft [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: May 1998:  Remus wonders if the post-war world will finally give his little family a chance to make a home of their own.





	House and Home

It was Remus's first day out of bed.

His stomach still ached after Dolohov's near-fatal Sectumsempra, and he was still weak from the effects of the soul-severing curse, but Dora had helped him stagger downstairs. It was much better being out of bed—even if he was under strict orders not to even _think _about standing up on his own.

Andromeda had brought him tea and settled a sleeping Teddy in his lap, and he was half-dozing himself, except that every few minutes he would wake with a start, heart pounding. It always took a moment for him to remember that the battle was over and Harry had won.

And he was home. Well, the nearest thing he had to a home just now—when their marriage cost Dora her job and her Ministry flat, they had taken refuge here with her parents.

Did he dare hope that the war's end would bring a chance for a _real_ home for him and Dora and Teddy, at last?

Remus had dozed off again when a sharp knock at the door startled him awake.

"Mum, can you—?" came Dora's voice from upstairs.

"Yes, of course." Andromeda swept in from the kitchen and peered through the window. She gasped, smoothed her robes, and pulled the door open. "Minister Shacklebolt! Please come in!"

Kingsley nodded to the two burly wizards who stood behind him and stepped into the house alone. "Mrs. Tonks—it's a pleasure. I've known Nymphadora for some time."

"Don't _call_ me that, Kingsley!" Dora came flying down the stairs and gave the Minister for Magic a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're all right. I saw you at the funerals, but I couldn't get near you, with all that security you're trailing."

Kingsley laughed, a little wryly. "I think it's a bit much, myself, but the Wizengamot insists, at least until things settle down."

"Do have a seat," Andromeda urged. "I'll bring tea."

Kinsgley came over to tickle Teddy, which earned a giggle. Then he gripped Remus's shoulder for an instant before settling on the sofa. "It's good to see you. Minerva tells me it was touch and go for a day or so."

"I was lucky," said Remus quietly. "We both were."

Dora nodded, coming to sit on the ottoman by his chair and leaning against his knee.

Andromeda returned and handed round tea before perching on the other end of the sofa.

"I'm here with good news," said Kingsley, once they all had their cups in hand. "Tonks, I am pleased to report that you have been fully reinstated as an Auror, retroactive to August." He grinned. "Even better, your back pay will be deposited into your Gringotts account within the week."

"That's brilliant!" Dora gave a little bounce—and then she stilled. "Only...does that mean I'm wanted back at work _now_—?"

"Certainly not," said Kingsley quickly. "You have the standard six months' parental leave as well."

"Absolutely brilliant," Dora breathed, scooping Teddy into her arms and cuddling him close.

Kingsley's grin returned. "I have news for Remus, too."

Remus set his teacup down with a sharp chink. Had they managed to rescind Umbridge's laws against employing Dark creatures this quickly?

Kingsley held up a hand. "It's not a paying job, not _yet_—but it might turn into one if we do this properly."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"It's past time to overhaul the Wizarding legal codes." Kingsley sighed. "We need to stop the discrimination that pits one group against another, before we wind up with yet another war on our hands. I'd like you to comb through all of the records of the Wizengamot, to compile a list of the statutes and regulations that discriminate against 'non-human creatures.' Once we know what we have, we can start setting things straight." He grinned again. "Such as, paying you for your work."

Remus swallowed, feeling somewhat daunted by the enormity of the task. "After Dora goes back to work this autumn, I'll be minding Teddy," he said slowly. "Can I do the research at home, or in the evenings?"

"Absolutely," said Kingsley. "Just keep records of your time—and find those employment discrimination statutes first, eh? Once we get you legally employed, maybe we can hire some other werewolves to help with the compilation."

Remus shared an incredulous smile with Dora. Maybe things really were going to change in this post-war world.

Kingsley thanked them for the tea and rose to leave. Andromeda had begun to show him to the door when he stopped and turned back.

"Tonks, I almost forgot. Now that you're reinstated as an Auror, you're eligible for a Ministry flat again. In fact, you qualify for a family flat."

Remus blinked.

A flat of their _own._

He remembered, all too well, his bitter shame last summer when they'd had to ask Andromeda and Ted to take them in. Now they would have a home again, their own place—one less reason for his mother-in-law to scorn him—

And then Remus looked up and actually _saw_ Andromeda, standing beside the door. Saw the way she had gone white and still and stood very straight.

This wasn't the same woman who had so grudgingly let him move into her house nine months ago. This was a woman who had lost her husband, who had nearly lost her daughter. Who doted on her grandson.

Who would be left all alone if they moved away.

Dora looked a question at him. Remus glanced from his wife to her mother and back. Then he took a deep breath and nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Dora. "But we'll stay here. This is home now."

And so it would be.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at the** day_by_drabble** "Blue Skies" event on LiveJournal in July 2011. Many thanks to mods **mrstater** and **godricgal.**


End file.
